Last Days of Summer
by The Marauder Lady
Summary: {OneShots} Jily. A fluff and mush filled fic about how our favourite couple spent their one of the last days in Hogwarts. Has a lot of snogs and clichés. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jo does.**

* * *

**Last Days Of Summer **

_Summary: {OneShots} Jily. A fluff and mush filled fic about how our favourite couple spent their one of the last days in Hogwarts. Has a lot of snogs and clichés. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a lovely Saturday morning. The Sun was shining brightly in the sky and the birds were chirping happily, singing unrecognizable songs about the lovely spring morning. The trees were green and luscious, covered in manes of leaves and flowers. They were swaying lightly in the gentle breeze. It was a perfect morning, with a clear sky and the right amount of humidity and blooming love in the air.

Two love-struck teenagers were sitting under a tree, surprisingly not shagging each other. Instead they were 'studying', sitting on the green, grass covered floor, against a tree of the woods somewhere near the magical village of Hogsmeade, the girl in between the legs of the boy, comfortably against each other, her back against his chest.

The girl had a book open on her knees and the boy's head was comfortably rested against her bare, thin shoulder, pretending to read along with her but instead just playing with a white lily dangling from the girl's bright red hair.

"… mixing in the last ingredient; two slices of red-beet root, we find the potion turning a purple colour," the girl read aloud from the book for the boy to follow but sensing his lack of interest on the topic, she turned her head a bit to look at him. "James! Are you even listening to me?" she said, trying to sound irritated and austere but failing miserably.

The boy, James Potter, looked up from the flower in the girl's hair. He made a sound in exasperation as he snatched the little, green-bound book from the girl and kept it away, out of her reach.

"You, Miss. Future Potter, are very intelligent and beautiful. So just stop studying for once and give your future husband a goddamn kiss."

Gulping down the blush which threatened to appear on the red-haired girl's cheek, she frowned. "Shut up and give me my book back! Let me study for a while and then maybe I'll let you snog me."

The boy whose hair resembled the colour of a crow, creased his forehead in concentration, as if thinking hard about the choice his wonderful girlfriends had given him. He then smirked, well humouredly and said, "What about you first snog me and then we keep snogging till curfew?"

The girl, Lily Evans, snorted. "Not a chance, Potter-boy."

"Then you aren't getting your book back, Future Potter-girl," he said, leaning back against the tree trunk, away from Lily's back and crossing his arms across his chest.

Lily pouted at the lost of contact from his warm and strong body. "Aww. Okay, fine. One kiss," she said turning a bit so that her profile view was visible to the boy.

Without wasting a moment, he leaned forward and kissed her neck lightly before giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

As they fell apart, Lily snatched her book back from its abandoned place on the ground, with a look of triumph and pleasure on her face. It felt nice to her, having that control on a man and knowing the kind of control that particular man had on her. It felt lovely, to feel the love, pleasure and power on a beautiful day like the present one.

James couldn't help but feel the same. He loved Lily ardently. Although they had had their differences, fights and never ending arguments, he had loved Lily through and through all the time. Even though Lily hadn't approved of him or his love till the last year at their school, he had continued to love her just as he loved her right then. He felt contentment in every cell of his body, he felt accomplished, free and himself around the particular lady sitting cross-legged in between his legs. James loved every part of her: the way her nose turned funny when she laughed, the way her green eyes sparkled in the firelight, the way her hair fell on her shoulders and covered her eyes when she was reading. He loved everything about her and knew that she also loved him in return.

Sighing with content, he leaned back against the tree trunk again, throwing his arms behind his head.

"One day you'll regret what you're doing Lily. You'll regret wasting the last moments of our last visit to Hogsmeade, huddled behind that stupid book of yours. You will definitely regret not having fun with me when you had the time to."

"But I _am _having fun, James. It's fun sitting in your love's lap, studying and just snuggling," Lily said, smiling in a kind way and rubbing his knees tenderly, making James' insides go bonkers for her.

Not repressing his feeling inside, he brightened up and grinned as he said, "Really? Then why don't you make the experience more fun by snogging me senselessly?"

He felt a whack at the place where soothing circles were being traced by the girl.

"God! You're incorrigible!" Lily said, rolling her eyes and snuggling further into him.

James wrapped his arms around her petite waist as he buried his head in the red hair mess. "And you're beautiful."

The little girl just blushed as she felt him trace a few kisses up her neck. When his lips were high up on her jaw line, she found her lips hungrily on his. They smiled against each others' and reveled in it. While kissing, James found her book and quickly slipped it away from her hands. Breaking apart, he threw the book far away.

"Hey! That was so rude!" Lily exclaimed in surprise and fury as she watched the book fly away, out of sight.

"You're rude!"

Lily crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Really? Care to explain?"

"Yes. You're always teasing me and not letting me snog you. That is very, _very_ rude."

"Huh?!" Lily cried in bewilderment, "When did I tease you, you toerag?!"

"By living, making this world a more beautiful place and then not letting me kiss you. That is cruel!" James, counter attacked, trying to look innocent and not laugh on her astonished expression.

Lily sighed, clearly annoyed. "Is that all you think of? Snogging, shagging and kissing? Can't you think of something decent for a change?"

"O-o-o-oh. I can think of very decent things," said James, mockingly, " I think of our future kids, your eyes and your hair all the times. Your hair is so red and smooth, I love them."

Lily snorted and smacked his knee again. "Keep that up and I'm sure you'll pass your NEWTs with flying colours," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

James sighed, as if someone sighs drinking their morning tea, knowingly and calmly. "Ah. Who cares about a few letters on a sheet of paper, Lily love? I have already accomplished my greatest goal in life."

Lily groaned, "Oh really Mr. Philosophic Potter? Was it being an arse and annoying people to death?"

"No, my love, my biggest goal was to get you to go out with me," he said, kissing her cheek softly.

"Argh. Worse decision of my life," she said, not being able to repress a shy smile.

"Or maybe the best."

"Shut up!" Lily said as she blushed. She looked down, trying to hide her face from him.

James just laughed and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you, you know," he whispered in her ear, quite seductively.

"I love you too," Lily said, rubbing his strong arms, confirming her great affection for him.

James grinned. "I love you so much that I want to grow kids with you!" he said openly, not afraid of voicing his feelings to the love of his life.

Lily threw back her head against his shoulder and laughed, "Grow kids? Really? What kind?"

"Your kind. With your amazing red hair; your deep, green, captivating, hypnotizing eyes; your milk like, white, delicate skin; your tiny, cute freckles; your modesty, your stubbornness; your kindness; everything!" he said, quite quickly, trailing off to his far off Lily Evans-Wonderland.

All that while, Lily watched him with sincerity, love swimming in her eyes and affection dancing on her cheeks. She slightly twisted in his arms to face him before she tackled him in a hug.

James was crazy, she had thought, he was a true Gryffindor – he was never afraid of his feeling, never afraid of showing his affection openly, never afraid of anyone. He was fearless, unlike Lily. Politeness and discipline ruled over Lily's life which made it hard for her to love so passionately, so openly. Although, when she was with James, it was a whole different story. She was never afraid with him – never afraid of loosing trust, belief or hope. She loved him for that. She loved how he made her feel at ease and how he exhibited his love for her, having faith that she loved him back just as much he loved her. Lily Evans loved James Potter truly.

As Lily pulled away slightly from the hug, she saw James smiling down at her, who in turn was watching her smile back at him. He then suddenly took a strand of her red hair and placed it on her upper lip.

Wrinkling his nose he said, "Um… However, the boys wouldn't look good with a ginger mustache." He dropped down the strand from her face and started twirling in his finger as he smiled coyly. "Although don't worry. That's when my genes will kick in," he said, winking down at her.

Lily laughed and stuck out her tongue at him. "You're no good."

"Though you love me."

"Though I love you," she mumbled, nodding her head, not looking up in his eyes. She suddenly felt a bit down. The sudden realization that their last school year was coming to an end struck Lily painfully, leaving her feeling numb.

"Alright Lily?" James asked, raised her chin to look up at him, his voice and face expressing deep concern.

"James," she said in voice hardly audible, "We're going to leave this place in half a month…"

James understood and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Yeah…"

"It's just… I am going to miss it so much!" she said after heaving a sigh.

"Me too, love," he said, rubbing her back caringly.

Lily then pulled back from the hug and looked him in the eyes, her melancholic expression making James want to turn the world up-side down for her.

"James, I don't want to leave Hogwarts. I don't want us to fall apart," she said, taking his hand and caressing it with her delicate ones.

The boy frowned. "Oh no, Lily. Don't think like that. I'll never let you go. I'll never let _us_ fall apart."

Lily smiled, although still sad.

"I'll visit you every week, I promise! Heck, scratch that. I'll visit you every _single _day."

This made her chuckle and smile at him. She nodded and said, "Okay. Me too."

James took that as a sign of encouragement and went on, smiling, "We'll go to Auror school together, remember?"

"Yeah…"

"Also, I'm planning to buy a house in the city. So, you can move in and we can live together."

Lily felt overwhelmed with relief and assurance. She looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss.

James' arms automatically wrapped around her waist and back and Lily's went into his hair, making it messier. They both pulled each other closer every second, not daring to pull apart.

The thought of moving in with James had definitely overwhelmed Lily and James knew that. He was pleased that it had pleased her. After spending days together in the grounds and nights together in his or her bedroom, moving in didn't seem like a big deal to James.

Therefore, James grinned at her when they pulled apart, knowing that she had liked the idea. "See? Now that was the snogging I was talking about. Wasn't it fun?"

Lily just rolled her green eyes and straightened her shirt. "Stupid boys," she muttered audible enough for James to hear.

When she had corrected her clothes and hair, she twisted around so that her back faced his chest. Her mane of red hair pressed against his chest, as she leaned back into him, caressing his knees, again.

James snickered and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Anyhow, you're coming to my place the day we return to London," Lily said matter-of-factly, "I want mum and dad to meet you. Petunia will be out, I think. If not, I'll inform her to do so." She smiled. "I can't wait to see their reactions when they meet the notorious boy about whom I've been telling them since my first day in Hogwarts!"

She heard James laugh merrily. "Me too, love. Me too," James said as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Not the best, yeah I know. It just came to my mind, so I thought of penning it down.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Hate's allowed. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
